The Middle-Atlantic NMR Research Facility provides the biomedical research community with access to Fourier Transform-High Resolution Nuclear Magnetic Resonance instrumentation at 220 MHz. This sophisticated tool allows biomedical researchers to investigate in great detail the structure and dynamics of complex biological molecules. General areas of investigation in which the instrumentation of this Facility finds its major uses include: 1) protein structure determinations including enzyme-substrate interaction, kinetics and structure; 2) nucleic acid structure determinations including interactions with small molecules and metal ions; 3) conformational studies of small molecules including nucleotides, amino acids and peptides, carbohydrates and antibiotics; and 4) biological membrane structural and kinetic investigations.